the_dragons_empire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagami Empire
Welcome to Yagami Empire. We are run by the honorable King and Queen Yagami! Here in our empire, you are able to become a royal who helps to run the empire, a noble Knight, a maid or even a townsfolk. Our knights all have their very own Earth dragon that helps them to protect the empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here! If you wish to join us, please ask in the comments. You can make your character a character page once they've been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Ember.) Members Royals: King Yagami: [[King Yagami (Jasper)|'Jasper']] - tall, lightly tanned, black-haired male with brown eyes. He is kind, understanding, and fair, and is one of the strongest men in the empire. (Ember) Queen Yagami: [[Queen Yagami (Emily)|'Emily']] - tall, slender, beautiful, dark brown-haired female with stunning green eyes. She is just like her husband, and is very protective of all her subjects. (Ember) Knights & Dragons: Knights: [[Catherine|'Catherine']] - tall, lightly tanned, beautiful dark brown-haired female with hazel eyes. Feisty, proud, and clever, she has a sharp tongue and amazing swordplay skills. She is the only female knight in the empire, and of the others as well. (Dragon: Yuuko) (Ember) [[Rao|'Rao']] - young, muscular, spiky silver-haired guy with dark red eyes. He is excited about everything and loves to be around people and to talk to the maids. (Dragon: Nero) (Frosty) Gerard - tall, muscular, handsome blue-haired teenage male with green eyes. He is charming and an excellent fighter, and is what one would call a ladies' man. (Dragon: Reza) (Ember) Lochus - muscular blonde-haired man with tanned skin and blue eyes. He isn't that smart, but he is very aggressive, and can fight as well as the king of the empire. (Dragon: Makov) (Ember) Andrew - tall musuclar guy with dark brown hair and eyes. He is very calm and proud and loves to fight. (Dragon: Hayato) (Frosty) Dragons: [[Yuuko|'Yuuko']] - large dark blue male dragon with black eyes. He is overprotective of Catherine, and is a skilled flier and fighter. (Rider: Catherine) (Ember) [[Nero|'Nero']] - massive green and brown dragon with tree branches for wings. He is fun loving and very protective of Rao. (Rider: Rao) (Frosty) Reza - massive red female dragon with blackish eyes. She is an excellent fighter like her Rider, and has a sense of humor, too. (Rider: Gerard) (Ember) Makov - pale gray male dragon with spikes, a long tail, and blue eyes. He is friendly and caring, and would do anything for Lochus. (Rider: Lochus) (Ember) Hayato - massive male golden dragon with bright yellow eyes. He is very protective of his rider and very proud. (Rider: Andrew) (Frosty) Maids: [[Serena|'Serena']] - petite, pale female with sky-blue hair and green eyes. She is kind, caring, and gets along easily with others, and is very friendly. She does most of the cooking in the castle. (Ember) [[Liana|'Liana']] - tall, fair-skinned female with shoulder-length blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She is outgoing, skilled, and helpful, and does all the household chores around the castle. (Ember) Stella - beautiful pale girl with green eyes and thick wavy brown hair. She is very kind to everyone and loves to cook. (Frosty) Townsfolk: Mia - dark brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is sweet, kind and full of energy. (Berry) Conan - tall, muscular black-haired male with deep brown eyes. He is a farmer who works in the town, and is friendly to everyone. But he's a bit stingy when it comes to his money, and is not the most generous person in town. (Ember) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with 4 ~'s. Townsfolk may roleplay here as well.) ---- Catherine tromped outside onto the castle grounds. It was her first day as a knight of the Yagami Empire, and she was determined to show her mother, Queen Yagami, that this choice had been worth her while. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 05:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao leaped over to her "Princess!" he called in a sing-song voice while laughing at the same time "Are you ready to become a man!" he flexed his arms and winked (She is the princess right..) FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:01, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- (True that. She's the King and Queen's daughter, and the first female ever to train as a knight.) Catherine bumped fists with Rao, her green eyes shining. "Maybe not a man... But close enough!" Then she looked into his eyes, looking unamused. "And definitely not one of those prissy girly princesses." She hefted a sword up and grasped it in her hand, looking at it with appreciation. "My mother got me this for my first training session. It's perfectly balanced. Where's your sword?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- (awesome!, just making sure!) Rao laughed "I never considered you to be one!" he smirked a pulled out a long shining silver sword "It doesn't look at cool as yours but it gets the job done!" he laughed and swung it around a little FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:16, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine sheathed her sword. "So, um, where do we train?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao sighed "This way princess" he turned around and began to walk towards the training ground. When they got there he spun in a circle "And this m'lady is where you will be spending the rest of your life" he laughed. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aha," Catherine forced out, surveying the training area. She saw one man practicing with a dummy, but that was all. "Where is everyone?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao pouted "Probably on some super cool mission that i missed out on because i had to" he changed his voice into a fancy butlers tone " Retreave the princess at once" he looked at her and puffed up his cheeks. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Catherine glared at him. "You can be quiet." She turned her green gaze on the lone teen practicing. "Who's that guy with the blue hair?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That M'lady is Gerard, hes quite the charmer!" he smirked then ran over to him "Gerard!" he called in a sing song voice and jumped at him. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Gah!" Gerard stumbled under Rao, who hanging on to him tightly. "Woah there, dude. You can get off me now." As Gerard brushed himself off, his eye immediately caught Catherine's face, and he kept his gaze trained on her. "Is that Catherine, the King and Queen's daughter? What's she doing here?" Gerard had always had a crush on Catherine - then again, most every male person in the castle and town did. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao motioned for Catherine "Princess!" he yelled towards her with a huge goofy smile on his face "Shes a knight! Shes one of us!" he said looking at Gerard FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:21, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Gerard's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" By then, Catherine had walked over, looking Gerard up and down. "I think I've seen you before... You're a knight, too, right?" Gerard nodded. Catherine turned to Rao. "I heard the Knightmaster conferring with my dad inside his room. I think he should be out any minute now." "Wait, you're really a knight? But only guys are allowed to be knights!" Gerard exclaimed. Catherine turned her head to face him, an unamused expression in her face. "Yes. I'm aware of that." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Yagami Empire Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Ember's Empire Category:Roleplay